Forever Mine
by RoseyR
Summary: Rin finds herself in Len's home, and she accidentally makes a vow that she'll stay with Len until he dies, will Rin be able to handle what's coming to her, or will she face a very obsessed Len. RinxLen. This story is based on a few authors who stopped writing their fantastic stories, so this is sorta like their story, but still has my writing.
1. The Vow

**Oh my god! another Yandere story! I actually feel like I'm making too many stories right now since I have to make "Happily Ever Whatever," "Project Diva Love," and "Yandere Love."**

**The reason I'm making this new yandere story is because one or two of my favorite authors have either quit or haven't updated on their stories, and I just really love their work, so it's sorta sad knowing that they might not continue writing their stories anymore, so I decided to make one story based off of their own yandere love story, but still in my writing and ideas. I just hope to my two favorite authors will come back to update or write more stories, but if this is forever, then I'll be sad, but I'll try to get used to it.**

**Warning: The story is rated M for a few sexual things Len does to Rin, but they are minor, but just in case, this will be rated M just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid or Yandere Len.**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I woke up after feeling a bit of pain in my head, what happened last night? all I remember was that Miku forced me to come to Kaito's party, so I can help her get Kaito to notice her, after I succeeded hooking up Kaito and Miku together, I was left alone, had a few drinks, which were probably alcoholic, and blacked out after that.

Oh! I should introduce myself, my name is Rin Kagamine, I'm 17 years old, I go to Crypton High.

Anyways, after I gained my conscious back, I looked around and realized I was no longer at Kaito's house, actually, I don't even know where the hell I am! Fuck! if someone kidnapped me, so they can rape me, I'm so screwed...literally!

I tried getting up, but my hands were somehow tied, I looked up a bit and realized my hands were handcuffed to the bed post. The hell?!

"Hello!? whoever did this, could you please let me go?!" I shouted, hoping someone would come and let me go.

I heard faint footsteps getting louder and louder towards the room I was in, once the door opened, to my surprise, I saw Len Kagamine.

The only thing I know about him is that he's my classmate, and we're not related, and that's pretty much it, well except for the fact that he lives alone for some reason.

"Len-kun?"

"Good morning Kagamine-san, I'm glad you're awake, especially what happened last night," Len said as he got closer and sat at the edge of the bed I was lying on.

"L-Len...what am I doing here?" I asked.

"You don't remember? oh of course you couldn't remember, especially when you were drinking so much," Len said while holding back a chuckle.

"W-well what did happen last night?" I asked.

"Hm, let's see, you came to Kaito's party, to my surprise since you're not big on parties, then I saw a couple of guys forcing a couple of drinks at you, you then drank one cup, then you sorta got drunk, you came towards me, said I was cute, kissed me on the lips, you then vowed that you'll be my personal slave until I'm dead, and I took you home-"

"Wait what! I-I said I'd be your slave until your death!" I exclaimed.

"That's right, Kagamine-san," Len said.

"L-listen, I need to go home, so me making this silly vow is all pretend or something, you'll understand, right?"

"...I don't understand," Len said.

"W-what?"

"You promised we would be together forever, you promise you'll let me love you, no matter what, and you promise you'll never leave me no matter what."

"L-Len, t-that was just me being drunk, I-I don't even know you," I said.

"Well I know you, I know you basically live by yourself since your parents are always travelling, I know you love oranges, and I know your outfit sizes," Len said.

"...L-listen Len, I really need to go home, besides I have school, and what about my friends!" I tried to reason.

"Well, I convince your parents to move in with me, saying 'your daughter needs someone to live with in her life', and they bought it, and I already called some movers to move all your stuff to my place," Len said.

I felt scared all of a sudden.

"I also have your phone, so if you friends call or text, I use you phone and pretend to be you," Len said.

"..."

I can't believe Len Kagamine would do this! I thought he was a quiet, nice looking, guy! I never knew he's someone who's crazy!

Before I could say anything, Len crawled on the bed on top of me, and nuzzled his head against my neck.

"L-Len!" I exclaimed as he started licking my neck.

"Kagamine-san..." He continued licking my my neck as his hands were now entangled with my handcuffed ones.

I struggled to get out of his grasp, but for some reason, this felt really good, this sensation was something extremely new to me, but I have to stay strong and not get into this.

"L-Len...p-please stop," I tried to say. He ignored my plea and continued nuzzling my neck and kissing it, he soon started kissing my jawline until he reached my lips. He did the most unimaginable thing anyone could have done to me. He kissed me on the lips.

He stole my first kiss.

"Mmm?!"

I was so surprised by the kiss that my mouth was wide open, allowing him to deepen the kiss, this sensation in me is becoming stronger, and I feel drowsy.

"Kagamine-san...I always dreamed of doing that," Len said in between kissing. He continued kissing me, until I couldn't open my eyelids anymore, soon everything went black.

* * *

**Hope you'll love this story, again, this story was inspired by a few authors that either stop updating their story, or just stop writing completely, I made this since I felt bad that they stop updating or writing that I decided to make a story based on their stories, but still have my own writing and ideas, so it won't be claimed copyright.**

**So hope you like it, remember this is Rated M, which means there will be a few mature related stuff in a few chapters in the future.**

**Review!**


	2. Addicting

**Finally! the second chapter! sorry about that, sorta focused on my other fanfics and busy with other stuff I had to do, so yeah. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

I finally woke up, from what happened yesterday was that a dream right? it has to be, there's no way I became a slave to Len Kagamine, there's just no...why do I smell bananas? and why's my room different...it wasn't a dream was it...oh man!

"Kagamine-san, you're finally awake, you must be hungry from last night, I'll prepare breakfast for you now," Len said as he went out of the room.

...Did he sleep next to me the entire time I was sleeping?! Oh gosh I hope he's not a pervert...or worst! a rapist! I need to find a way out of here! I tried moving my hands, but they were still handcuffed to the bed, I tried to pull my hands through the handcuffs, but my hands are to big, looks like he put them really tightly around my wrists.

After attempting to get out of the handcuffs, I just laid on the bed, and giving up, there was nothing I can reach to help me, even if there is, it'll be impossible for me to use my feet to grab them. I sighed and waited. I then heard the door opening, revealing Len's head.

"Breakfast is done, and it's pancakes, if you want that," Len said.

Pancakes huh? it has been awhile since I had those...what? I'm trying to diet here, before I could say anything, my stomach made a growling sound, which cause me to be embarrassed. Len just chuckled and went towards the bed.

He then took out a key and unlock the part of the handcuffs, he then took the handcuffs of the bed bed post and put them back on my wrists.

"...Really?"

"Don't blame me, even if I'm with you the entire time, I can't risk having you use your hands to escape," Len said as he dragged me to the kitchen.

As we enter the hallways, I saw many pictures of Len when he was young, and a few of his parents and other family members, even though he was smiling, he looked...sad in all of them.

"..."

We entered the kitchen and he was sitting on one of the chairs, and forced me to sit on his lap.

"H-hey! what are you doing?!"

"Well someone has to make sure you don't move, I handcuffed you hands, not you legs," Len said.

His hands were then under my arms and he reached for the knife and fork, and cut the pancake for me.

"I-I'm not a baby! I can feed myself!" I exclaimed, he just ignored me and shoved the fork with a piece of the pancake towards my face. Me being stubborn, I turned my head, which causes the syrup from the pancake to get on my cheek, gross!

Upon seeing my cheek with syrup, Len lean in and started licking the syrup off my cheek.

"Eek!" I squeaked, which cause Len to continued licking my face, even though it's already clean from the syrup.

"L-Len! T-the syrup is already g-gone! y-you can stop licking me now!" I exclaimed.

Len still didn't stop, in fact he just continued while going lower and lower, till he reached my neck. He started licking and kissing my neck just like last night, and exactly like last night, that strange feeling was in my body again.

"L-Len..."

He then lifted me and set me down on the table, and continued his kissing and licking assault all over my body.

_**Later**_

Later that day, Len went to school, while I just stayed where I am, and it was boring. All that's there to do is sit around, eat, and read. I couldn't leave the bedroom because he handcuff my foot to the end of the bed, and he has the key, I'm just glad I don't have to use the bathroom during school hours, while I waited for Len to come back, I tired to think of a way to get out of this stupid vow I made. I can't get the police because Len tricked me into signing a legal document saying I'd be his personal slave until he dies, and smart jerk, so the police can't do anything as long as that document is still around, I can't destroy it, since I don't know where it is, and it'll be pointless since Len made copies.

I just laid there groaning to myself, how the heck am I getting out of here, I really want to see my friends again, I want to the outside again, heck! I even want to see school again! I really need to get out of here. I then sneezed, great...I'm starting to get sick.

"Rin! I'm back," I heard Len yell from downstairs. I heard footsteps coming towards the room I was in, and Len pops in.

"Hope you weren't bored while I was gone," Len said.

"Well I wouldn't be so bored if you at least put a t.v. in here," I said.

"I can't do that, you might get some ideas on escaping," Len said as he sat at the edge of the bed. "...Why's your face redder than usual?"

"What do you think, I'm starting to actually get sick," I said.

Len put his hand on my forehead, and his eyes widen a bit.

"You're really hot, I'll go get some medicine," Len said as he left to get medicine.

Hell no! I hate taking my medicine, they always taste so awful! I don't care if it get's rid of my sickness, I'm not taking that poison!

"This should do it," Len said as he held up a bottle.

Oh it's worse than I thought, it's the liquid medicine, those are the worse!

"Open up," Len said as he held up a spoon.

I just shut my mouth tightly and shook my head.

"Come on Rin, you need to take it," Len said as he pushed the spoon towards me.

I just continued dodging the spoon and shook my hand, there is no way I'm taking that disgusting stuff!

"...If you're going to be stubborn about this, then you leave me no choice." Len then put the medicine into his mouth, and put the bottle and spoon on the table next to the bed, he then started wiggling his fingers, and once they touched my body, I started laughing.

"Ha ha ha! S-stop it! s-s-stop!" I laughed, he continued his tickling assault, and before I knew it, he kissed me and spit the medicine into my mouth.

"Mmm!"

The taste was awful! and what's worse is that I can't spit it out. Len just continued kissing me and not letting me take the medicine out, so I was forced to swallow. Once I swallowed the medicine, Len pulled away and smirk.

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"...I hate you so much," I said.

"Love you too~" Len said.

I was about to lay back on the bed, until Len pulled me forward and started kissing me on the lips again.

"Mmm?!"

"Can't help it Kagamine-san, your lips are very addicting," Len said between kissing and continued kissing me.

I knew I can't fight it, I inner sigh and kissed him back. Please let this day be over soon.

* * *

**Yay! syrup and medicine! I'm sorry to those who wanted some hot doki doki loving of these two, but I thought it was too early, there will be a few sexy moments in the later chapters, then the ultimate love making ever! but till then, I give you a slight fanservice (I actually don't know what fanservice means) so I hope you like this chapter, hope you like the seductive Len-kun, and I hope you like the story so far! See ya later!**

**Review!**


	3. Obsess

**Hey guys! I actually just got a message from one of the authors that I thought quit writing, or discontinued their story, and turns out they are not discontinuing their story, which makes me happy! so I did apologize to that person for writing this story which was too similar to theirs, but they agreed I can continue writing this story, so no worries to all the people who follow this story! anyways, sorry again to the author I based this story on, and I'll make sure this story is mostly different from yours! though I can't really change the first two chapters, I'll make the rest of the chapters completely different from yours!**

**Anyways, hope you'll enjoy what will be happening in this chapter now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V.**

Ugh! it's so boring just staying in this house all day! I actually want to go to school today, heck! I would like to talk to Len right now...okay, that really shows how desperate I am for entertainment.

"Rin-chan! I'm home," Len yelled from downstairs.

...Why do I feel happy when he's home...oh gosh I hope it's nothing too serious.

"I brought you something," Len said as he held up a bag.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, since I know you like oranges, I thought I would go to the store and get you a bunch of oranges and orange flavored candy," Len said as he set the bag on the table next to me.

My eyes widen, and I felt like I was going to drool

"Thank you! thank you! thank you! I love you Len!" I exclaimed until I realized what I sad on the last part.

I stared at Len and saw him blushing.

"...I love you too, K- ...Rin-chan," Len said as he smiled.

...Why is my heart pounding so much? God please tell me I'm not becoming sick again.

"Rin, your face is red again, are you sick? do you need me to get the medicine again?" Len asked.

My eyes widen and I started blushing more after remembering the last time I was sick, I could still feel his lips on mine and the taste of medicine in my mouth. I quickly shook my head.

"No no no no no no! I-I'm perfectly fine! s-so you don't have to get the medicine!" I exclaimed.

"You sure? I wouldn't want my precious Rin-chan to be sick all of a sudden," Len said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Kya! d-don't just kiss me out of nowhere!" I exclaimed.

"Why not? aren't we a couple?"

"C-couple!? w-when did I ever agree on becoming your girlfriend?!" I exclaimed.

"Well...you also said you wanted to be my girlfriend in that vow of yours, and since you signed the contract a few days ago, it's official, you're my girlfriend...actually...my first girlfriend," Len said.

I felt like crying...but what does he mean 'first girlfriend'?

"What do you mean? you're actually quite popular in school if I remember, I actually thought all the girls in school would ask you out or something," I said, for some reason, when I mentioned about the girls at our school, I felt...angry.

"True, I had have a few confessions, but my heart only belongs to you Kagamine-san," Len said as he neared my face, which caused me to blush again.

"W-what do you mean?" I said.

"You were always...different, I admire you for that, I really like you Rin-chan, especially when you're kind, smart, and beautiful," Len said.

After hearing all that, my heart was pounding again, and I felt my cheeks burning.

"T-thank you Len-kun," I mumbled.

He just smiled at me and lean forward, so our lips could meet, he then started rubbing my thighs, which caused me to moan. His hands started going under my shirt, and before he could unhook my bra, the doorbell rang.

"Damn it," I heard Len whispered under his breath.

"I'll be right back, and we can continue our little...fun~"

God, if I could see my face right now, my face would be as red as a tomato.

**Len's P.O.V. (Woohoo! finally!)**

After leaving Rin inside the room, I went downstairs to answer the door. I wonder who could be visiting me? I answered the door, and to my surprise, it was Hatsune Miku.

"Hello Len-kun!" Miku said.

"H-hey...Hatsune-san, what brings you here?" I asked, suddenly, I saw her eyes were a bit dark, it looked like she hasn't been sleeping that well enough.

"I...I...I was in the neighborhood...and was wondering if I could...hang out," Miku said.

Weird, it doesn't sound like she wants to hang out with me.

"Sure Hatsune-san, come in," I said.

Miku then entered my house and I grew suspicious on her visit.

"Exactly why do you want to visit me, Hatsune-san?" I asked.

"...Like I said, I was...in the neighborhood," Miku said.

"...Right..."

"By the way Len-kun...have you seen Rin-chan lately?" Miku asked.

My body became tense, please tell me she doesn't know.

"U-um no, not lately, why?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Well...I remember her talking to you at the party a few days ago," Miku said.

"Y-yeah...we were just...talking," I said.

"Talking eh? my...are you sure, cause...I don't think kissing is part of talking," Miku said.

"...You saw that, well...Rin was drunk after all...so...yeah," I said.

"Yeah, poor girl, she can't really handle alcohol that well can she," Miku said.

"L-looks like it," I said as I slightly backed away.

"You know, the most interesting thing actually happened that night," Miku said.

"Oh really...what?" I asked.

"Well...I saw you taking my Rinny somewhere, and I was wondering...where exactly did you take her?"

"I...I took her home," I lied.

"Oh really? then how come when I visited her home, she wasn't there?" Miku said.

"H-how would you know she wasn't home?" I asked getting a bit nervous.

"You see Len-kun, Rin gave me a spare key to her house, so while I waited for her to come back, the next day, she didn't come back," Miku said as her face grew darker.

"M-maybe Rin is staying somewhere?" I said.

"Then why would she leave her cellphone at your house?" Miku said as she pointed at Rin's phone on the coffee table.

Crap! I forgot to hide that thing.

"...Oh right! um, Rin actually visited my place, since I don't know where she lived, and she was too drunk to tell me, so I took her home with me, and when she was better, she left, she probably left her phone here," I said.

"...Do you think I'm stupid Len-kun?" Miku asked.

"What? o-of course not Hatsune-san," I said.

"I know you have her," Miku said.

"W-what do you mean? I don't have Kagamine-san here," I said as I step back a bit further.

She came closer to me.

"I know, why else would I follow you almost everyday, I actually thought you didn't take her, but when I saw you buying all those oranges and candies, I grew even more suspicious, and I knew you took her, I went up the tree and spotted you kissing Rin-chan on your bed," Miku said.

"..."

"Tell me this...why did you take her?"

"...Because...I love her, she's different, she makes me happy, she makes me feel like it's just the two of us, I'm obsess, I'm obsess with her, Hatsune-san, I want her to be mines forever, I never want to let her go," I said.

Miku's face grew more darker, until she smirk.

"You think you're the only one who loves her?" Miku said.

"...W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who loves her."

"...H-Hatsune-san...y-you don't mean-"

"I love her too," Miku said, "I love her as much as you do, I know it's wrong, but I can't control my feelings for Rin-chan, just like you, I'm also obsess with her, but you taking her away from me...well...that's unacceptable."

From the corner of my eyes, I saw something shining.

"Since you kidnap my love, I must get rid of the kidnapper, and save my princess." Miku was getting closer to me, and I saw her holding up a knife.

"You need to die, Len-kun," Miku said, she then lunged towards me.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! Miku knows! and she's going to kill Len-kun! Will Len survive? will Miku save Rin, and will Rin know her true feelings for Len? find out on the last chapter!**

**You're probably wondering why the next chapter is the last, it's mostly because, I'm sorta running out of ideas for this story, that and since the author says they will continue their story, then continuing this story is pretty much pointless, so sorry to those who wishes this could be longer, but that's life for you, and besides, I already have other stories I need to pay attention to, so the last chapter might be long, might not be...don't know, but we'll see! anyways see you later!**

**You probably didn't expect me to add in a MikuxRin thing did ya! that pairing is my favorite Yuri pairing, and I needed conflict in here, so why not add Miku in here? so yay to you MikuxRin fans!**

**Review**


	4. I Love You

**Dun Dun Dun! final chapter! sad but true, this is the last chapter of the story, reason is because I really need to focus on my other stories, and well...with I need to at least finish one of them, so this one is gonna be finish, why this one, is because, Happily Ever Whatever has more one-shots I like to put in, Project Diva Love has a few more couples I nedd to put in there, and Yandere Love is too early to end it, and besides, this story, again, is based off of the story Beautiful Hangover by Miki x Moon, if you haven't realize it, but since I know she/he is gonna continue their story, I felt bad for taking his/her idea, even though they already contacted me about it, and I promise to make the concept different, I feel like this story is still pretty much a copy of theirs in a way, besides, I'm actually running out of ideas for this one.**

**So yeah, again I'm sorry for taking the concept of their story without permission, and sorry that this is the end, and I hope you'll enjoy the finale of Forever Mine, thank you! ****3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, and just in case, I also don't own the first two chapter's concept, they rightfully belong to Miki x Moon, but the chapter 3 and 4 concepts are mine. Thank you.**

* * *

**Len's P.O.V.**

Miku lunged the knife at me, but luckily I got out of the way.

"Hatsune-san! please don't do this!" I exclaimed.

"No no no no no! you took her away from me! I want you out of her life! she belongs with me me me!" Miku shouted as she kept on lunging the knife at me.

"Geez! Hatsune-san, even though I knew you had a thing for females, I never knew you'd go crazy if someone steals your love life!"

"Shut up shut up shut up!" Miku kept on yelling.

"Please Hatsune-san, can't we talk about this! maybe with Rin-chan as well?" I asked.

"No no no! if anyone get to talk to my angel, it's me!" Miku continued swiping her knife at me, and I kept dodging them.

I gotta get Rin and get out of here!

I quickly grabbed the nearest object I could get, which was a vase, and threw it at Miku. The vase hit her on the head, and I quickly went upstairs to get Rin, while Miku was tending to her injury.

"Rin! we got to get out of here!" I exclaimed.

"W-what!? i-is there a fire or something?" Rin asked.

"Worse! it's Hatsune-san with a knife!" I exclaimed as I started unlocking the handcuffs.

"M-Miku?! it can't be! Miku's my best friend!" Rin said.

I carried Rin over my shoulders.

"Wha! L-Len put me down! and let me talk to Miku!" Rin exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I can't let you get hurt," I said. I started carrying Rin out of the door, but Miku was there.

"...No no no no! she's mine! she's always belong to me! give her back!" Miku said with tears in her eyes.

"M-Miku! please stop! Len didn't hurt me or anything, please stop acting like this!" Rin said.

"But you're my best friend, I love you! he just kidnapped you!" Miku exclaimed.

T-true...but you love and his are completely different," Rin said. I put Rin back down and helped her stand.

"What do you mean! we're both obsess with you!"

"...True...but at least Len doesn't go around and killing people, just because he thought they're going to steal their love or if their love doesn't return their feelings like a crazy yandere! which you are right now Miku," Rin said.

"...But...why are you offending him! ...I thought we were best friends...I thought you'll be by my side..." Miku said.

"...True, me and you are friends...but would I be friends with someone who is trying to kill another person...Miku...you holding a knife for."

"...b-but I love you...please Rin...please..."

"Miku...just put the knife down, and please leave Len-kun alone," Rin said.

"...No...y-you monster! you brainwashed her! you made her like this! y-you monster!" Miku shouted as she came towards me with the knife.

"Miku no!"

Everything went cold after that, there was blood on the floor, and more blood coming out of the body...Rin's body.

"...R-Rin..."

"I...I didn't mean to..."

"Get out..."

"...But I-"

"GET OUT!" I yelled.

Miku then got out and went home. I just sat on the floor, looking at the bloody body in front of me.

"...C-come on Rin...please wake up..." I said.

Nothing.

"Please Rin...please don't go..."

Nothing.

"...Rin...I can't live without you...you were the only one I really care about...ever since mom and dad died from the car crash...I'v been alone...sure...I had fans and friends at school...but they never really filled the void in my heart...until I met you..."

I took the knife out of her stomach, and quickly stopped the bleed by tying the wounded area with one of my discarded shirts.

"Ever since I saw you...I felt different with you around...I felt complete...it's almost like we're the same...especially since you live alone as well...I felt like I was the only one lonely...but I know you're lonely as well...I thought...maybe me and you can be something..."

I held Rin's body close to me as I started crying.

"Please Rin...don't go...I...I love you..."

Suddenly I heard Rin mumble something.

"Rin! you're alive! what is it?" I asked.

"I said...take me to the hospital...you idiot..."

"...Right."

I quickly carried Rin, and started running to the hospital.

_**Later**_

"Well Mr. Kagamine, Ms. Kagamine will be okay, but she must stay in this hospital for awhile, it might be awhile before she's fully recovered, but she'll be okay now."

"Thank you doctor."

"You may go see her now."

"Thanks."

I quickly went into the room to see Rin lying on the hospital bed looking okay.

"Rin! I'm so glad you're okay!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

"L-Len! careful! they did gave me a few stitches!" Rin warned.

"S-sorry..."

We went quiet, awkwardly quiet, until Rin mumbled something.

"...What was that?"

"...I love you too," Rin said very fast, but enough for me to hear.

"..."

"..."

I smiled at her, and she just blushed. I lean forward towards her, and kissed her, true I have stolen many kisses from her before, but this one had the extra spark I was looking for.

I pulled away and stared at her beautiful eyes.

"...Thanks," I said.

"...For what?" Rin asked as she continued blushing.

"Thanks for being in my life, you make me feel complete," I said as I kissed her on her forehead.

"..." Rin smiled at me and kissed my nose.

"You baka, that had to be the most corniest thing you have ever said to me," Rin laughed.

"Yeah...but I'm your baka~"

"Stop...now."

"If you kiss me and promise to live with me, I'll let you go back to school and go out again," I offered.

"I live with you, but do I really have to kiss you as well?"

"It's part of the deal~"

"...Fine," Rin lean in and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you Rin," I said.

"I love you too...Len-kun~"

**The End!**

* * *

**Yep...that's the end, sorry if it's bad, but again, I was sorta out of ideas when making this, so don't judge me, and I like to say thank you for reading and adding this to you favorite.**

**Also you're probably wondering why I changed this to Rated T, it's mostly because I'm too lazy to think of any actual sexual stuff, and thought this one should just be Rated T, so yeah...**

**Thanks for reading, and here are a couple reviews I'll answer from the last chapters!**

**Pikachu550: Thanks, now I know what fan service means...and I guess I might use it for later~ and yeah, I decided not to make Len creepy in this one, since we already have Yandere Love for that upupupupupu!**

**YellowMischief: Aw thanks for adding this as your second favorite, and yes, this story is based off of Beautiful Hangover, again, I'd like to apologize for that, I was actually inspired from that story to make this, especially since I thought the author wasn't going to continue or something, so again, I'd like to apologize to the author for taking a few concept from their story to add into mines, and like I promise, I made the rest of the concept different from yours.**

**Kagamine-RinCVO2 : Yes! we all know Rin's true feelings for Len-Len! she wuvs him!~**

**Thank you guys for liking this story, and can't wait to see you guys again in a future project! bye!**


End file.
